


Happily Ever After?

by DominaUmbra666



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comes face to face with the biggest decition of her life. A suprising person helps her figure out what to do. Who will she choose: Damon OR Stefan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After?

"I love both of you." She knew the words were true as soon as she spoke them. "But I can't have you both."

"Then you have to choose." The older brother said, not sure of himself as usual.

"I know, but it's so hard. I can't keep you waiting though." Elena stopped for a minute, pondering what she would do. It finally came to her. "I'm going home; I'll see you at 10 tomorrow with my decision."

Stefan had been quiet the entire time. He couldn't think of anything he hadn't told Elena already. He just turned around and walked into the boarding house. It seemed empty without Elena there. It was missing her smile and her laughter.

Damon was so unsure of himself. He usually knew exactly what would happen before it did. With Elena though, everything came as a surprise.

Back at Elena's house, Elena had just arrived and was calling Margaret's name. Margaret came down the stairs as fast as her four year old legs could take her.

'Hi 'Lena!" screamed Margaret.

"Hello Margaret. I have a question for you." Elena said as she pulled her little sister back to look at her.

"Okie-dokie!"

"If a princess loved two princes very much, how would she pick the one that she loved the most?"

"That's easy. She would pick the prince that would never leave her, no matter how many times she asked, because he loves her to much to leave."

For some reason she already knew the answers to the question she would ask them tomorrow. She knew exactly what each of them would say, and she was happy for the answers. She knew what she wanted all along, even if she didn't realize it until now. She knew there was only one choice, and it was the right one. "Thank you, and goodnight."

"Night 'Lena."

She watched her sister run up the stairs and disappear into her room before she slowly walked up the stairs after her. Elena didn't even bother to change into pajamas before she went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When Elena woke up she was in a happy mood. She quickly threw on a black skirt and a green tank, brushed her teeth and hair, and then was out the door. Although she knew she was going to be early, she couldn't wait any longer.

When Elena reached the boarding house she ran right through the door, without bothering to knock. When she saw Stefan and Damon weren't downstairs, she screamed their names. They both materialized before her in an instant. Damon was wearing the usual, black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked so good. Stefan was wearing blue jeans and a button down red shirt.

"I've decided, but first you have to answer one question." Before they got a chance to speak, she continued. "If I told you right now, that I hated you, and wanted you to leave Mystic Falls and never look back, what would you do?"

Stefan stepped forward first, like she knew he would. "I would leave, because I want you to be happy above nothing else."

"Damon?" She asked, sure of what his answer would be.

"I would stay with you for eternity, because no matter how much I knew it would hurt you, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave, because I love you too much."

Elena knew that everything both of them said was true. She slowly began to walk towards Stefan. She saw Damon's face drop and Stefan had a smile on his lips. When she got right in front of him, she leaned over, her mouth next to his ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Stefan."

Elena proceeded to run over to Damon and throw herself into his arms. From all the shock he fell over and she landed on top of him. Then she leaned over and whispered slowly in his ear, "Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me."

"This." He said as he reached up and kissed her.

Stefan was out of the room in a heartbeat, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
